The Administrative Core offers support to all investigators in the form of space and facilities, administrative and fiscal support services. This Core will be responsible for managing the day-to-day administrative functions of the PPG. We have incorporated funding for travel of investigators into the Administrative Core. Accounts will be kept on the expenditures of all funds by each project and each Core so that daily monitoring of remaining funds can be achieved centrally without having to burden the individual invesfigators with this task. Monthly statements will be provided to each project and Core director in order to keep them abreast of expenditures. All travel related to the PPG will be administered through Core A. The Administrative Core will be responsible for scheduling of meetings and reserving conference room space, arranging travel for consultants and investigators, recruiting when necessary and for insuring compliance of each project to University, State and Federal regulatory policies (including policies related to the USCIS) when appropriate. In addifion, the Administrafive Core will process all vendor orders, and process publication costs related to the PPG. Support for manuscript preparation and correspondence related to the projects will be provided by Core A. The Program Project Administrator, Ms. Cindy Norton, will be responsible for overseeing the daily activity of the administrative staff. She will insure that the administrative policies of the PPG as they relate to the University of Nebraska Medical Center, and the NHLBI are adhered to. Budgetary problems which arise will be discussed with Ms. Norton and the Program Director. Regularly scheduled weekly meetings will take place between Ms. Norton and Dr. Zucker in order to discuss problems or potential problems of a budgetary or administrafive nature. In addifion to budgetary and administrative support other funcfions of Core A will be to provide assistance with library support, business machines (FAX, copier, etc.), and service contracts and room scheduling.